Tuna Dreams
by RavynRox
Summary: This is what happens when my hometown, goes anime...and yours truely becomes somewhat insane. Or moreso that I already am. Huh... Hehe, freaky dreams from around the fullmoon! oneshots CRACKFIC R&R Rated for Language.
1. Pepsicola and Tuna sandwiches

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the FMA peoples. Erm some of the army peoples were made up in my mind cuz I've never seen them in the show before. Of course the real people were not made up, and neither was I. Because if I were made up, I'd go insane. Though I'm sure its already a little too late for that.

**Authors Note**: Kay all I have to say is WTF!!! This was a REAL dream of mine. The town is real, but my mind screwed it all up so weird that it's the same but different. Erm, my advice is NEVER drink four cans of pepsi, chat online til one am, and eat tuna sandwiches before bed!!!! AHHHH it will give you weird dreams, and you will burp tuna for hours.

* * *

**Tuna Dreams**

Weird dreams are starting again! Only this time it had to do with Fullmetal Alchemist!

I was part of the military, somehow. The people who work in Mustang's office were all leaving form the sports grounds, which was converted into a sort of military base/town area. In reality its just a bit of land outside of town with a few outhouses, a baseball diamond, the rodeo set up, and a tiny little white building. Anyway the military personnel from Mustang's office were leaving on buses, school buses. Anyhow, so I hugged them all and told them to come back alive and stuff.

Somehow Dante was the one I had to listen to or something. I was suddenly at the corner by the church and Dante could talk to me through some flower pot thingy. Mustang's office was about three buildings over on the same street. Anyway, so I was slacking off and taking hours to do stuff and not getting into trouble cuz, hey its me, eh?! And so I helped these guys keep cats out of their house with music or something.

Then Dante was telling me stuff and I asked if I could visit Mustang and Hawkeye to see if they needed help. I knew they didn't and just wanted to slack off. And she started shrieking I DON'T CARE! Over and over, so I smashed the flowerpot in front of this one house right across from the church.

Then it started to rain and mom came up to me and there was someone with me. I think it was either my sister or my best friend. And mom was coming from the sports grounds and shes like 'that woman is a bitch' meaning Dante. Shes like Look at this, and pointed to a deep, bloody cut on her face. She said Dante did it because mom had an ich.

So I got mad and us three, mom, me and whoever the other person was went up to the sports grounds to kick Dante's ass. When we got there it was all sunny again. At the entrance to the sports grounds my cousin Devin was driving an orange car and Dante was in it. Somehow I dragged her out and to the big mansion that was where the little white building is in reality.

I dragged her to this big room on the highest floor where the Homunculi were. All of them were there. And they were on my side. I tied Dante up and left her on the floor. And I told them that she didn't want to make them human at all, but if they would trust me I could make them human before Christmas. But I'd have to teach them to BE human. Like eat and sleep and everything. They were like 'okay cool' or something.

Then I saw Ed and Al, who was still in the armor, were going to leave soon on their bus, again a school bus. And I told the homunculi I'd be right back and to stay put. Envy is like 'how can we be so sure you'll come back?' and I told them I would and Envy started making out with me. WEIRD!!! (A/N: I don't even like Envy that way.) Weirder was that I let him. Whatever. So then they let me go because they knew I would come back either to make out with him or to kill him.

So I went and ran to Ed and Al and I'm like 'wait!!' So they stopped and it was all hugs and be careful and shitt. Then somehow I put my hand on Al's shoulder and he turned human again. Just like that! I was so shocked and I'm like 'OMG'! And Al started to tear up, he's like 'thank you'! I wiped his tears and told him not to cry and it was alright. And us three group hugged and I told them not to come back in a body bag. Or I'd bring them back to life just to kill them again. Joking of course.

Riza and Roy were there at this building that was a little bit away from the mansion the homunculi were in. And they were watching me. So then they got on the bus and left. I waved all cheery like til the bus was gone and then I dropped to my knees and started to cry. Roy said something and Riza said something like 'that must be hard for her'.

Somewhere at the sports grounds was this wall of sand. Like a vertical wall. And I ran up it for some reason. I cant remember why though. That was somewhere between the helping with the cats and tying Dante up.

And then I woke up. I think. I cant entirely remember, but this dream was bugging me all day. WEIRD.

* * *

**THE END**

Yeah so, that was a real dream. Weird as it was. Yeah, erm. Anyone want to explain to me why this dream was so strange? Please! Luv y'all.

RavynRox


	2. Oreos and cocacola

**Authors Note**: There are no actual FMA ppl in this dream, but it was just as screwy as the last. This is the type of dreams I will get if i go to sleep after eating oreos and coca-cola. Please, at least read it. Its majorly messed up, just to warn you.

* * *

First of all, my friend crystal's and my 'sonic' characters that we made up were doing something. Like hanging out at the house, where they live.

Then somehow, it was me(normal me), two guys, and another girl were in this house running away from this giant, evil, angry rabbit that was trying to eat us. Literally, it had blood red eyes, and it roared! Like an evil monster...No, a dinosaur! Thats what it sounded like. So were all running around the house trying to stay as far from the windows and doors as possible. So we go down into the basement which is all old and weird.

So then, we were going up these stairs, and there were like fishing lines high enough to hit you in the neck, and if you didnt get it out of your way it would eventually choke you. And lucky me, i run into every line, which started to get on my nerves. But the other girl had them all around her neck but it wasnt choking her. There was like a force sheild or something! Anyway, then we got to the top of the stairs that went around this post, we were on this thing that was shaped like the top of a paintbrush...like the kind you paint walls with(not a roller one). So it was swinging, and someone said something about scissors, and the swingy thing fell(with us all on it) because it was hanging by a rope and the scissors cut it. We fell into a mini crib(like for lil girls to play with their dolls in) and there was a crab in the crib who was apparantly our uncle, or something. This crib was in a gym, where we were supposed to play a game of basketball against these really bitchy girls.

We were talking to our "uncle" he turned us back to our normal sized people, so we wernt the size of barbies anymore. Then I was doing some pretty awsome basket ball moves, like a slam dunk and hangin from the hoop. Then I jumped down and some girl was like 'What a slut!' and another girl pulled out a thesaurus and was looking up 'slut' for its different terms. And shes like 'slut...' while flipping through pages.

I walked past them and I'm like "Its a trollop, you idiots." (which is another word for it btw. I looked it up once...yeah back to the dream) They looked at me weird, and I said "But, at least I'm not a bunch of Strumpets." (strumpet...aka, whore.) (do not repeat these words in front of your parents, they probably know what they mean!!!).

Then for some reason, we were playing a soccer game in the gym, against the same girls of course. (my mind is not very creative sometimes).

All of a sudden, I'm running up to the walls, jumping up, and kicking off from them. I kicked off from this one wall, and flew to the other side of the gym(widthwise, not lengthwise). Anyway, I barely tapped the wall on the other side, where my old computer teacher was watching the game. Then I gentlly dropped to the floor. My ex-teacher, Mr. Olorenshaw --real teacher! Said "your still to quiet!" And I'm like, um...okay then...

And then, I woke up.

* * *

Yeah, I decided that this fic-thingy will be for my really weird dreams that I can actually remember. 0.o

So, yeah...

Later Skater!

RavynRox


	3. Pickles?

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is obviously not mine.

**Authors Note:** This takes me forever to update because I have absoloutly no control over my dreams. And most of the time I forget them the moment I wake up. However, I remembered this one. **BEWARE:** Its messed up!

* * *

Alright, it started off with four of my friends, myself and Inu-yasha, all swimming. It's night-time and we're swimming around this huge lake, trying not to get spotted by the FBI or CIA or some government spy agency thing that was soooo looking for us.

Suddenly the six of us find ourselves at the edge of this huge cliff. So, being completley obvious, and kind of loud, we climb up the cliff face and end up in this weird shaped cave. Its got a small opening, about the size of a door. Then it opens up to a chamber about the size of a small bedroom. One of my friends wandered over to the edge of the room, where the floorboards (yes in a cave) were starting to rot away. She fell through and I ended up saving her from falling to her doom(oh boy).

Strangly enough, there were two nostril shaped holes on the opposite side as the door. One was blocked off with safety tape, while the other was the opening to a slide.

All of a sudden, we were all on a small blow up raft, floating down the river, away from the cave and the spy peoples. I started to doze off and Inu-yasha was like...weirdly in my face. Then a semi almost ran us over. We realized that the river turned into a highway that was barely covered in water. So we got off of the raft. Inu-yasha and two of my friends had vanished. While myself and my other two friends were walking home along the highway.

The highway soon turned into an old old gravel road. "Old" meaning that the grass has covered over the gravel and its basically just a flat path big enough for cars. We walked until we hit an "intersection" on the old roads.

On the road that went to the right, there were about twenty men and boys dressed in sort of Civil War Era clothing. They were all lined up, like they were going to war. On the road that went to the left there were two teens who were dressed the same as the others. The path ahead dissappeared into the darkness of the forest, but otherwise it was clear.

As my two friends and I walked past the peoples, they threw candy at us. Confused, we picked some up. Then they began to chase us. It was a game, apparantly. If you had a candy that said the name of some kind of alcohol on it, they had to catch you. The three of us split up, and for some reason I was completley freaked out.

I ran through the forest, until I ended up in my bedroom at my mother's place. There were two boys waiting for me beside my closet. They went to grab me but I screamed, they covered their ears and I ran into my closet. I sat and was just about to stash the weird candy stuff, when my little brother (also dressed in the old timey clothes) grabbed me from behind and said "GOTCHA" in a really evil voice.

**THE END**

* * *

I think this means, I was trying to escape something at my mom's place/town she lives in, but it ended up getting me anyway. That or I'm completley nutters.

...I know its not as interesting as the first dream. But again...so not my fault. I blame chickens.

RavynRox


End file.
